rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MaWelt
=TO DO - Liste= :*Hi MaWelt, du hast in letzter Zeit extrem viele neue Seiten angelegt, vor allem Personenseiten. Bitte achte darauf, dass alle Seiten unseres Projekts das Template-Zeichen am Ende haben. Sonst können wir unser Projekt nicht von den anderen trennen. LG, KainNiemand 09:11, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::*uh, sorry, werd ich machen =Anfragen= *Kanns sein, dass dir da ein Fallfehler passiert ist oder heisst die wirklich so: Isméa Tamís der Gerechten? =Charactersheets= *Hi MaWelt, hab in B13 meinem Character eine Minimalversion eines Charactersheets verpasst, das du gerne copy-pasten kannst für Friseman. Es ist ohne Tables erstellt und nicht grad schön, aber wenigstens zweckmässig und simpel. BelniFore 12:51, 30 May 2006 (UTC) =Hello from Poland= Sorry for my English Hi, MaWelt. I'm --Mattness. I didn't wanted to get in way of wikia RPG project. I needed mediawiki to discuss mechanic of my RPG project called Cybernum (sorry, all developes are from Poland), but Ms. Lisa Carter, wikia offical, declined my submision for sub-wiki on this server and suggested: Alternatively you could add this as a start to a Polish section on the RPG wikia at That's why I messed here. Hope it's not big problem for you, guys. Wish you best --Mattness 19:38, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ---- thx--Mattness 13:38, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Suggestions Hi MaWelt, I wrote some suggestions in the RPG Talk page. We can discuss about it there. Cheers, AlexS 13:52, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:09, 10 February 2008 (UTC) hi Yunzhong Hou! It´s a great idea you come up with. May be i contribute to your world some times later on, but in the moment my con-players and i do some development on own world Kay Eriya. None the less thanks for the invitation and the very best for your project. Cheers, --MaWelt 10:23, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 15:01, 10 February 2008 (UTC)